The Boy Who Could Fly
by HarukaNoHime
Summary: Danni Elliott is not your average teenage girl. She's unique. Not to mention, there is only one other person in the world like her, all the others have died off. So what happens when Danni is sent to a school, where all the students are known as the worlds 'oddities? And she meets people, who have the extraordinary gift, but of being anything but ordinary. Re-uploaded.


So, i'm re uploading this story. There were too many mistakes and I hated it. I'm going to add more to it, and shit so it's more interesting and more upbeat. I'm going to remove a few characters, and shit you know? I don't have anyone BETA-ing this story, it's all me. :sigh: whatever.

:Haruka:

* * *

Danni Elliott sat at the top of the stairs, inside the small secret door with her arms crossed, her back against the wall beside the landing. Danni listened intently from the hidden passageway beside the stairs. Her father was talking to a government official. Danni wasn't sacred, no this was quite common. She bit her lip and drew her knees to her chest, not liking how this conversation was going. Her head was bowed and her green eyes closed, her head resting on her drawn up knees as she listened to her father argue with a woman she knew all the well. The discussion was heated, and she could tell her father wasn't happy with what she was hearing, but Danni herself wasn't too happy, either.

"I won't let you do this!"

"Mr. Elliott , please calm down."

"I will not calm down! My daughter has no reason to go to this school, I refuse! She's staying here, with me!"

"I understand your concern." The woman—her name was Ema Taylor—sighed, trying to keep her temper.

She was a prim woman, her blonde hair up in a tight ponytail, wearing a bleached white suit. Her skirt came just below her knees when she was standing, but when she sat, it came up over them slightly. She couldn't have been over thirty, but she had such an authority about her that she seemed much, much older than that.

"You don't understand my concern!"

"Trust me, I do. I get it all the time from parents whose children aren't part of the Lower Levels. They're harmless, I assure you."

"I am not sending my daughter to a school for freaks, and that's final!" Mark Elliott yelled angrily, his face red. "She's just a normal kid! She's staying in her normal school!"

"Mr. Elliott, please understand." She sighed, folding her hands in her lap. "The government can't keep people like your daughter safe anymore. Especially since Jack..." She trailed off. "People are afraid of what they don't understand, and she's too valuable to us for you to allow her to be killed."

"So you want to send her to her death at your school, instead?!"

Ema was losing her patience, Danni could hear it in her voice. But she really wanted her father to win this, even though she knew he wouldn't. There was no arguing with logic, and the government would force him to concede, anyway. Danni was too important. One of two left in the world since Jack's death. They weren't just going to let her get killed in a public school.

"It's going to become a government decree eventually."

"My daughter isn't going to your school for freaks, and that's final!"

Ema stood, brushing invisible dirt off her bleached skirt as she glared at Mark. "I'm giving your daughter a chance to be who she was born to be without being judged or hated. I'm offering her free room and board, a scholarship, everything, and you're throwing it away because you don't want her to leave home and have you stay here all by yourself."

"You are no longer welcome in my house." Mark's voice had lowered. He sounded more dangerous than Danni ever remembered hearing him be. "Get out."

"Oh I'll leave, but rest assured, I'll be back with a court order." She smiled at him as Mark growled and opened the front door. She'd barely exited the house before he slammed it hard, pounding one fist angrily against it. He shook his head, running his hands through his blonde hair.

With a sigh, he headed for the stairs, climbing them slowly. When he reached the landing, he already knew she was there.

"Danni. It's no use hiding." She slowly opened the door with her foot, and crawled out of the small space. She sat on her calves and looked at her father.

"I know." She whispered. She didn't want to be shipped off to this school in Japan either, despite what her friends may say.

"I just...I don't want you to go." Her fathers voice cracked in defeat.

Danni always hid in the secret passageway in the wall beside the stairs when Mark had company that involved her. She liked listening, but not being seen. Mark always lied and said she was out. Danni didn't like being reminded that she was a freak.

"I know." She repeated. It was all she rarely ever spoke to her father. That simple two word phrase.

"I don't want you to go, but something tells me I have no choice in the matter." Mark whispered.

"I don't want to go, either." Danni admitted, turning her head ever so slightly towards her father, eyes still focused on the clenched fists on her jeans. "Will they force me?"

"Probably." Mark turned to his daughter, the girls face completely obscured due to the fact that his head was bowed in a dark hallway. "I don't think there's any getting out of this one."

"I'm not going to a school for freaks because nature decided to ruin my life by making me one." Danni stood up, and turned around, crawling back into the space she was in before. It lead to her bedroom.

Slamming the door behind her with her foot, she heard her father yell. "Danni, you're not a freak!"

She ignored him.

Her thoughts plagued her mind, and ripped at her insides like poison. She could really help what she was. There were once three of them, the last in the world. Danni, an older man, mid eighties that lived in South America, and a boy in his mid twenties named Jack. Jack was killed, slaughtered, tortured, all because of what he was. In order for the same happening to Danni, this was the alternative.

She crawled back into the tight space, and fumbled for the light switch. She flipped it on, and the lights flickered to life. She crawled through the small hallway it offered and sat on her butt, her legs on the stairs below. It was the part she loved about her house the most. There was a hidden room, under the house. After many arguments, her father gave up, and she moved into the small space.

Danni stepped down the spiral staircase with caution, and landed on the floor. Her room wasn't big, but it wasn't small. She knew the people who lived there before her knew the room was there, because there was a closet, as well as a dresser and a bed. They weren't old, well maybe the dresser was, but the bed was comfortable enough to sleep on. She flipped on another light switch, and the white Christmas lights she hung around her room made everything visible. She had her laptop, her bag for school, as everything else she needed. Her father had built a small hallway, that had stairs and connected to the bathroom on the bottom floor of her house. The other door was sealed away, and her room remained hidden from the world. That was another things as loved. If anyone found out what she was, and someone came after her, they would never find her.

She sat on her bed, fisting her jeans tight. She sighed, rubbing her face. If the government said she was leaving, she had no choice but to go, as well. She knew they'd kill her unless she did, too. The thing she hated most about it all, was everyone at the school had the same problem.

They were all freaks.

The only problem was, Danni was the rarest freak of all, so if she went to a school for freaks, they'd branch out and start hanging out with their own particular kind of freak, and she'd be left alone. As always."Fuck, this sucks." she groaned, rolling onto her side.

She lay perfectly still on the bed, since this took all of her concentration when she was working off of something so far away. She could feel the energy of a corpse in the ground by the poor man's house. The unknown man that Danni just happened to love to scare the shit out of lived on top of an old graveyard, something which he'd never liked, but it had its uses.

Especially when Danni, who happened to be a Necromancer, decided she was in a bad mood.

It took more energy, and concentration, when she was animating something so far away from her. The only upside of this kind of animation was the fact that she essentially became the corpse. She could see through its eyes and speak through its—albeit decayed—mouth. The only problem was that it left her, as a person, completely vulnerable.

Gotcha, she thought as she finally managed to get the corpse to stir. She forced it out of the ground, clawing at the dirt and climbing out of the hole it had been buried in. Danni avoided the ones with coffins, it took forever getting them out of there.

She got it to climb the drainpipe, able to see everything the corpse saw through its decayed eyes. She had to admit, this one was a little too decayed for her tastes, which made it harder to see, but easier to control, so she just focussed on getting it to the third window.

She got there, and opened the window, the poor young man sitting at his desk with his back to the corpse. She stepped into the room as his head rose, obviously smelling the corpse, but because it always took him a minute, he probably didn't know what was up yet.

He spun around and screamed before clutching his chest. He ran out of the house, screaming bloody murder. Danni burst into giggles, the action somehow translating to the corpse.

She got it back out the window and then just let it fall to the ground before having it crawl back to their hole and get back under the earth.

She released his hold on the corpse and opened her shocking green eyes, gasping slightly, sweat covering every inch of her body. She sat up, wiping her face with the sleeve of her sweater before getting to her feet and stripping of the clothes she wore. She pulled opened her window, climbing out and sliding carefully down the roof until she reached the large branch of the tree in her backyard. She skillfully grabbed onto it, the girl loved free-running, one of her hobbies. She grabbed onto the tree and expertly climbed down as far as she could before jumping and trotting towards the back fence, vaulting over it with a flip.

She could've used the front door, her dad didn't really care when she left as long as she came back, but she preferred sneaking out. It made her dad worry less if he didn't know Danni wasn't there.

The girl wandered in the woods, her face hid as she climbed skillfully of branches and twigs. The moon was almost full, and hung directly above her. It was about...she'd guess maybe nine. She had spent the last hour animating the corpse, but it was fun to her. She found the tree she was looking for, and pulled her pale blue hair into a high ponytail. Of course, one who rose the dead wasn't always your everyday girl. She wore black, and had the pale blue hair with the fringe bangs and the thick black makeup. She loved the way she looked.

Danni preferred it when she went unnoticed. Being one of the last two of her kind made it hard to be left alone. Everyone and their mother wanted someone animated.

Necromancers weren't like other supernatural beings. You were either born as one, or you weren't. A normal human can have a Necromancer child, but there's no guarantee that a Necromancer will also have a Necromancer child. That was why they were becoming so rare, because unlike Vampires or Werewolves, they couldn't be created, if necessary. So with only two now left in existence—some eighty-year old man in South America, and her—it made for a very stressful life when everyone knew what you were.

Then, there was Jack. Jack was a sweet boy that had flown out to Vancouver to meet Danni on numerous occasions. He was about ten years older or so, about twenty six. Someone found out who he was, and ripped him apart, quite literally. Danni was torn apart when she got the news of her Necromancer friend. It was because of that, that the government was shipping her off to Japan, to a school were freaks are accepted.

And she'd found out she was a Necromancer by accident, too. Her mother had died, and she'd just wanted her to come back, and she had. Danni's mother had a brain tumor rupture, and just one day dropped in the middle of the garden, while chasing the seven year old girl. Mark was terrified, horrified when his wife was animated at her funeral. Luckily, no one was there but him and his daughter.

The blue haired girl sighed as she ducked under a tree-branch, pushing past shrubs and stepping over roots as she made her way into the forest that resided about a mile from her house. She knew these woods like the back of her hand. She was alone, and she accepted that. She was alone, and she always would be.


End file.
